


Turning Circles

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [70]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comfort, Doubting the Cause, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-29
Updated: 2008-10-29
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Megatron's actions leave even the most loyal Decepticons with doubts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmouse15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/gifts).



> this one’s for [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[mmouse15](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/), who gave me some rather specific options with song lyric (I think) prompts. Since I’ve been wanting to work with Soundwave a bit more as a Decepticon than I’ve had a chance to, I went for that prompt. Shockwave just sort of snuck in, as he does. Hope you like, hon!

At the end of the cycle, he often lay in his recharge berth and wondered if he had made the wrong choices. Without Megatron, he would have never found the twins, and he certainly wouldn’t have been able to spark Laserbeak, but he wouldn’t have had to watch as his beloved leader’s standards fall lower as he gained power. He wouldn’t have had to compromise his own standards—his own beliefs—to keep the mechs he cared for fueled and functioning for another day.

He would never have had to kill.

It was easy to wonder, in the late joors of the cycle, how he had managed to come to this point. Easy to wonder why he hadn’t gone with Jazz after their apartment had been destroyed in the early conflicts of the war. Easy to wonder why he continued to stay so very loyal to Megatron.

Easy to wonder why he didn’t just take his sparklings and leave the Decepticons.

Soundwave climbed quietly from his recharge berth when realized that he would be able to calm his thoughts enough for a proper recharge cycle. He opened and closed the door equally quietly, making sure not to disturb the twins’ recharge. Ravage watched him go from the foot of their recharge berth and Soundwave knew that he would have a lot of questions to answer when he returned.

The halls of their current base were silent as the communications officer walked through them. The lack of other Decepticons—and accompanying distractions—made it even easier to regret past decisions and mourn the path Megatron’s cause seemed to be taking. Nothing was the same as it was when he joined the Decepticon ranks and the changes didn’t seem to be stopping.

He was quiet certain that one day, Megatron would grow so power hungry that his subordinates would stage their own revolution and remove him from power.

He stopped at an observation window and gazed out at the shattered landscape the war had left in place of a small wilderness preserve. He had gone there with Jazz once while they were in the Music Academy; Ravage’s root mode was based on a felinoid primitive he had seen running wild on that visit. He clearly remembered the primitives in the preserve being rounded up when the Decepticons moved into the area. The cries when they had been dismantled for parts had driven Laserbeak into his arms for the next several joors and the twins still refused to leave Ravage’s side for fear that their older brother would be scrapped as well.

“You are thinking too hard again.” Soundwave turned, startled by Shockwave’s silent approach. “What troubles you?”

The communications officer shook his head and turned back to the window. Shockwave was the Decepticon he was least likely to share his concerns and regrets with; the old guardian was the only officer in the army more loyal to Megatron than he was.

“I often wish that Megatron hadn’t been so brutal here,” Shockwave said softly. “It was such a waste of potential resources.”

Soundwave didn’t need to ask what the other mech meant; the preserve had contained deposits that could have been sold or bartered for weapons, parts or energon with the right secondary market agents. Instead, they had been largely destroyed when the primitives had been harvested.

“He is…not the mech he was.” The sentence hurt—in more ways than one. Soundwave was amazed he had even been able to make the statement.

“He is not,” Shockwave stunned him by saying. “He has fallen far from his original goals. I sometimes wonder if I am remiss my duties as a guardian because I stay. Megatron has…ceased to have a goal that is in the best interest of Cybertron.”

Soundwave couldn’t believe that he was hearing the same thoughts he was having coming from the Decepticon second. It had felt like treason to be having regrets and second thoughts, but the most loyal of them all was feeling the same things.

Perhaps Shockwave could help him put some of his fears to rest.

Before he had the chance to speak, the guardian mech was putting a hand on his shoulder and turning him away from the window. “Remember, though, that the Autobots have also fallen far from Cybertron’s best interests. It is easy to doubt your decisions, but I do not see a better one for either of us to make now.”

Soundwave nodded. Those were also thoughts he had turned over in his processor. And if he left the Decepticons, he would lose these quiet moments with the old guardian. He didn’t know if reclaiming his best friend would ever be worth losing his lover.

Shockwave pulled him close, and Soundwave settled himself comfortably against the other mech’s chest plates. “Thank you.”  



End file.
